Samus and Pit: Lost Memories
by Redyoshi14
Summary: Yes, it is... Romance between the bounty hunter Samus Aran and the winged hero Pit. I looked everywhere for it but couldn't find any so did it myself./ She was alone without him... Why did he die? Now this newbie comes in and messes everything up...
1. Chapter 1

Who Would've Thought?

Samus clutched the ground hard it shook and the small confinement she was in started to get hotter. She was lucky, this time she was able to make it inside the small pod right before the lava erupted and consumed the place. Her damage was high… noticeably so, being in the hundreds as of now. Next to her was her partner, the small yellow thunder mouse, Pikachu. He was shivering, scared out of his life. His damage was even higher than hers.

The eruption was now halfway over, and the feeling of anxiety only grew. The small pod they were in could only survive the eruption and they knew as soon as it was done their opponent would destroy it in no time. Samus, being a veteran, and one of the strongest ones at that, was normally not frightened by anyone, but this one was strong… really strong… and she got hurt several times trying to keep Pikachu from being blasted off the field. As it stood now, both she and Pikachu were severely wounded, and they hadn't even landed a hit on their assailant. He had dipped and dodged every one of their attacks and never gotten the smash ball. On the other hand, they both got it once and missed.

The eruption was now over, and Samus felt really vulnerable without her Power Suit to pack the damage on. Without it she was able to keep up with him, but now she was much more susceptible to his constant attacks. They were sitting in the dark confines of their not-so-safe safehouse when it happened. Their opponent started to break open their bubble and soon the grinding sound of metal against metal was heard. In no time it was covered in holes of all kinds and their prison flashed a few times before disappearing, leaving them in the open to their unlikely predator.

Now that she was out of the cell and in the light, it could be seen that Samus was in her Zero Suit, which now had cuts and slashes in it, making her even more revealed than the Zero Suit alone usually did. The cuts were made in such a way that they revealed parts of her bosom, legs, stomach and back and still inflicted major damage. Samus took this as an insult as she knew that her opponent was purposely avoiding exposing her in any naughty way, and therefore had enough time between attacking and defending to choose his attacks.

XxX

Up in the spectator's box, two figures could be seen watching the fight. They both sported incredible swords and capes and blue hair. They were resting and talking about this and that.

"Wow, look at what he's done to her! She isn't going to like that… I mean, I do… but she won't…" the first one said, looking intensely at Samus.

The second one looked impassively at Samus. He liked the view, but he wasn't going to be distracted by it. He looked over at her opponent with more analytical scrutiny than ever seen before.

"Still not talking while we're undergoing this stuff huh? Stick in the mud…" the first one said, resting his hand on his sword. "Still, this is making me itchy… Makes me want to fight…"

XxX

Samus and Pikachu were now visibly freaked out. They knew their opponent was still here… He had to be if they were still in this forsaken place… but where? He survived the explosion somehow and was now playing ninja with a bounty hunter. They backed up to the end of the stage… ready and alert for just about anything should he pop out of anywhere…

"Damn rookies… who knew Kirby would suggest someone like him… I should have known better to accept someone that little pink powerhouse suggested… If I knew it was him… DAMN IT!" Samus screamed. She felt like a sitting duck… y'know… how she made everyone else feel.

"Pika pika pika chu pika pi" asked Pikachu.

"I don't know… keep on alert… he can't beat two veterans…" she answered reassuringly. She reached down to pet him and comfort him… and regretted it instantly.

From behind them a blue mass of burnt cloth sprang up and with blinding speed whipped out his yellow jagged blade. He was small and round, and wore a metal mask that only revealed his bright glowing yellow eyes… Yes this person is…

"Meta Knight" Samus muttered, as everything was going in slow motion. She was in a bad position. Meta Knight had been waiting for this opportunity, and she knew she was screwed at that moment. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

Then, a flash of light happened, and Samus fell off the platform she was on and onto the one below it. She looked up to see Pikachu using his thunder attack, and finally scoring a hit on the mysterious swords master. This, added to the damage from the lava explosion, managed to get him close to their damage, but not close enough. The little knight was a little shocked from the attack, but recovered quickly. He opened his wings and flew back to the little yellow fur and with a quick smash attack; an upward slash of his sword, Pikachu flew off the field.

XxX

The two figures were surprised, Pikachu rarely ever lost. I mean sure… today he was sick and only accepted so he could go to his home dimension and get some medicine, but still, most rookies couldn't touch him even then. And then Samus… If you cut off both her arms and legs, poked out her eyes and gagged her she would still be able to headbutt most of the older players into submission. This rookie was good, and they were willing to accept him into the swords division of their little club… but now he was going to have to endure some pain. Pikachu was the only one that really got along with Samus, and now that he was gone, Meta Knight was screwed.

XxX

Meta Knight could _taste_ the killing intent and power coming off his opponent. He backed up slowly, then remembered he had attacked them on the end of the board, and cursed. The blonde clad in blue slowly approached , then pulled out the gun she had previously kept concealed.

XxX

"Where does she keep that anyway?" the first one asked

"Dunno" answered the second

XxX

She raised the gun, and shot an electric round at her opponent. Meta Knight reacted quickly, and blocked it with his sword, but the electricity shot down the sword and into his arm, weakening his grip. The pissed blonde rushed forward and did a sharp upward kick during his moment of surprise, knocking the sword out of his hand. She fired several shots at point black range, before going into hand-to-hand combat. Several punches and kicks were sent all over his round body, before smashing him into the ground. Meta's mask was now cracked, providing little defense against the attacks. He looked up, only to see her looking back down at him, rage evident in her eyes.

"Oh no… you're not getting away so easily." She growled as she pulled out her gun and shot several more electric rounds, but this time Meta Knight was able to dodge. He jumped off the stage, turning his cape into wings and trying to fly to a safer location, which seemed like nowhere to him at the moment. The bounty hunter looked on with indifference, before extending her laser whip from her gun and enclosing it around the bat ninja.

"Goodbye, swordsman" she said, before pressing a button and releasing a shockwave through the whip, shocking Meta into unconsciousness, before releasing him and letting him fall into the lava.

Within an instant they were back in the lobby of the Smash Mansion, which housed champions of many different dimensions. This was known as the Super Smash Bros dimension, formed by the Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and then made famous by the legendary Original Twelve. Ever since then, more and more fighters were invited to the most prestigious gathering of heroes and villains.

One of these legendary heroes was pissed as she stomped out of the room, almost forgetting her victory stars. The two spectators walked into the room, and were about to congratulate the victor, when they were cut off.

"Shove it, Ike, before I stick that sword somewhere you won't like" she then turned to the second person, "Good morning Marth, tell Link the rookie is good enough to be a swordsman of brawl." She then grabbed him by the collar of his armor, "Also tell him that if he ever uses me as testing material for rookies again I will castrate him with his own sword."

Samus let him go, and then stomped out of the room, leaving three terrified men in her wake.

"Damn… she is scary" grunted Ike, "I now know why she doesn't have many friends" the one called Ike said, before being zapped by Pikachu, who was still in the room, congratulating the rookie. The yellow rodent pitter pattered out of the room for his medicine and food.

Marth chuckled, then said, "Indeed, and if you keep this up, you won't have that many either. Come Ike, let's introduce Meta Knight to Link", he said, motioning the small knight over, who obediently obliged.

XxX

Samus stomped down the hallway to her room. She hated rookies, she always did. During Melee she hated all the people everyone brings in, crowding the huge mansion. It was still big enough so that even on a busy day it was more than likely that none of them would see one another, but now, the rookies never seemed to end. She was seeing them left and right, and they were odder than the last generation. Too bad, the fruits of her labor trying to break in the rookies from Melee to NEVER speak to her were finally beginning to show…now she had to start all over again! At least in Melee there were some understandable ones. Like Roy… Roy had such a huge crush on her he would often stand outside her door and slice up whoever comes near. The red head had to leave, however, for he missed his hometown, as they all did, and the visits weren't enough for him anymore. It was okay, or at least would be if the guy he chose to replace him wasn't a lecherous monkey like Ike… A strong monkey, at that… Mewtwo was powerful, and he kept to himself as well. She would almost tolerate the psychic if he didn't have such a fierce rivalry with Pikachu.

But now… _NOW_ there were completely un-relatable people coming! One of them was Link's incarnation from a different time zone, and his eyes creeped her out. Sure… Link went through an incarnation change every time rookies came in, but he was still essentially the same person. The only reason Young Link was a different character was because eventually they did turn out to be completely different beings. Young Link had to go on another adventure in his world, though, so he got his descendent to take over in his place… a creepy toon version of himself. She shivered. She hated swordsmen.

She was finally on her floor, and walked down numerous hallways and made many turns until she came to the hallway that had her door. No one was stupid enough to claim the same floor she did out of fear they would bump into her, but she wasn't going to take any chances should one try. She wanted to be as far away from these annoying beings as possible. She decided that she wasn't going to talk for a while, as Pikachu was going to his dimension to meet his trainer, Red, whom he invited as well. She was a little saddened by this, as now they were going to spend less time together, but she would never show it. Hell, this is better… bounty hunters like herself had no business making friends.

She turned shook herself out of her thoughts and soon her plan was out the window. Standing in front of the door to her room was an unfamiliar face, his hand poised and ready to knock… Something that was taboo in the halls of the Smash Mansion, as the hand that was knocking would soon be cut off. As such, only Crazy Hand did it, as..

He was crazy

What was she going to cut off?

She whipped out her gun and pointed it at the face of the perpetrator. He was wearing all white, a laurel reef on his head, which was covered in brown hair, and had these huge white wings. He looked familiar, but then again everyone outside of the mansion that looked familiar to her was likely an enemy. The boy raised his hands in the air, before panicking. He started to hyperventilate, and Samus, in her own perverse way was actually flattered by this.

"IamsorryMissIdidn'tmeantodisturbyoubutI'" he managed to scream out, clearly frightened.

Now Samus was pleased. Beyond pleased actually. In fact, she was so pleased at the boy's fear she actually decided not to kill the young boy. She lowered her gun and spoke in the gentlest she could to the rookie, which was still pretty scary.

"Calm down, repeat your situation"

The angel took a deep breath, then calmly restated himself, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you… I am new here and was looking for a room when I got lost. Most of the doors on this floor were locked. I finally found one that wasn't, but it had stuff in it, so I was knocking on your door to see if anyone was currently using it." He then pointed to a box behind him, "I didn't look in it, but I had to move it out here so there would be no misunderstandings." He looked back up from the box to see Samus… terrified.

Samus was freaking out! She had lost that box a while ago, and was looking for it ever since. She forgot that she moved it into that room while she was cleaning hers. If anyone were to ever know what was in it, she would be ruined… NO! No one must ever know! She raised her gun again, scaring the angel boy.

"You… touched the box…" she muttered in a monotone voice… almost everyone in the mansion felt shivers going down their spine. The angel felt sweat dripping down his face. She slowly advanced on him, her gun at the ready, and her eyes deep and terrifying.

"No one… can ever know…" she said, inching ever closer to her prey. The rookie was a dead man, as some in the mansion were passing out from pure fear. The newcomer getting the full brunt of it managed to keep his mind, but fear was starting to grip his body and his legs were shaking. In a feeble attempt to escape this terror, even only a little, he backed up and managed tripped over the box in question, spilling its contents.

In an instant the killing intent spreading over the entire mansion was gone, as the source scrambled on the floor trying to recover her belongings. Pit, in his fear hazed mind, managed to catch a glimpse of the stuff in there. There were some stuffed toys, a pendent and some pictures. His eyes snapped to one in particular, just before it was snatched up and put carefully back in the box and closed. The blonde looked at him, blushing slightly because he managed to see her precious belongings.

"Next time I see you, you WILL die!" she said, before shutting and locking her door.

No sooner had she done that, several figures ran around the corner. They were Mario, Kirby, Link, the Ice Climbers, and a man in a black suit wearing one white glove on his right hand.

"What'sa going on here?" asked the plumber

"Isn't it obvious? Samus scared another rookie senseless." Said Link, a hero clad in green, as he put away his sword.

"Pao pao pao, pao pao!" said Kirby, who was turning back around, followed by the Ice Climbers, who just looked at each other before following suit.

"You're right, Kirby. Only Samus could secrete such power. I'm surprised the newbie is still alive, let alone conscious. I'm happy I invited you here, Pit" the masked man said, extending his gloved hand to help the boy up, "come, you don't want to be here. She will kill you should she decide to come out her room right now, and it will take all of us to hold her back."

Pit sat there on the ground, thinking it over, before grabbing his hand and accepted the help. He released the hand as soon as he was up, however.

"No, Mr. Master Hand. I have already chosen my room, and I want to get used to it." He said, pointing to the door adjacent to the one of the famous bounty hunter.

"Kid, are you crazy? Did you not feel that just now? You don't know her Pit, she will make your life a living hell for whatever you did to her. I'm afraid I can never give you enough lives to survive that slaughter." Master Hand said, trying to convince the newbie.

Pit just stood there, his resolve not changed one bit, "No, Mister Hand, you're wrong. I want this room."

Master Hand was about to retort, when Link put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head, "If the fool doesn't want to believe the facts, then it's his funerals." He said, before turning and leaving. Master Hand opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as he snapped his gloved hand and walked away.

Pit watched as they were walking away, then said to himself, "You're wrong Mister Hand… I do know her." He walked into his room, which was no longer empty, but now filled with his belongings and looked a lot like his home world of Skyworld. Pit would be impressed by the power of the gloved figure, but was too deep in thought to really care at the moment, as he walked over to his bed, now sitting on a cloud, and sat down. He reached into his shirt, and pulled out a pendent, which opened to reveal a picture of a girl with long, straight blonde hair. She was wearing an orange shirt and grinning heavily. She had to be at least five. She had her arm around a blushing boy wearing a white hoodie and white pants. A single tear fell on the picure, which was wiped away quickly. The picture was already worn and fading as is.

"Impossible" he said, before closing the pendent.

XxX

In the room across the hall, a female bounty hunter was sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out. The room was filled to the brim with guns, knives, swords, cannons, armor, armor, armor, more armor, flamethrowers, rocket launchers, gunship models, miniature gunships, crossbows and a Chouzo ball but none of that stuff could make her happy right now. Painful memories were brought up by that… that _nuisance_… He even saw what was sitting inside her precious box… Now all of that hard work getting the people to fear her would be gone in the blink of an eye. No, he was going to die before all of that happened. No one except the boy in this picture was allowed to see even a glimpse of her true self. She looked down at the picture at hand, which was old and fading. She started to cry uncontrollably again… and tears fell on the picture, of a blonde girl with her arm around a blushing boy in white…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battlefield

Pit opened his eyes as the sun shone through the skylights in his room. His room had no actual windows, only skylights, to try to get closer to the way it was in his home world. It was kind of annoying, but they allowed for pretty accurate clocks, arranged in such a way that the sunlight came directly through a window at certain times of the day.

He lifted his head groggily, then looked around his room. It was the same as ever, but now there were a new change of clothes sitting on his pedestal, Master Hand having delivered them, as he did every morning. Pit yawned loudly, he was always the first of the brawlers up in the morning. He quickly stripped to take a shower, which was really just a huge rainfall from a cloud. As he showered, the warm water relieving some stress from his aching muscles, he thought about how powerful the Master Hand must have been to be able to create such a vast landscape of a room from an empty, and rather small four walled bedroom. He got out of his unique shower, and quickly dressed himself. The new outfit wasn't much different than his old one, but his laurel reef was now more of a crown of leaves, with a small red badge adorning the center. His white toga robes were now replaced with much more luxurious and loose fitting ones. They were almost the exact same as the ones he wore before, only now the edges were laced with an intricate pattern that shined like gold. His wings fluttered happily at the room and freedom they were able to experience, and Pit couldn't resist trying them out. He took off, and flew around his room a bit. It was rather large, and he stretched out his arms to revel in the feeling of freedom. It was around this time that he noticed there were small rings of light around his right wrist. He looked at it quizzically before playing with it a bit. After pulling too hard at it however, it came off, but that wasn't all it did. It changed color in his hand, from yellow to blue, and took the form of an arrow of light.

Pit gasped, then looked back down to where he found his clothes, finding a letter where his clothes once resided. He landed, then ran over to it. He read it as fast as he could. It was from, of course, Master Hand.

_Dear Kid Icarus,_

_I have been conversing with a good friend of mine, us both being mystical creator of worlds, and we have come across a solution. It has come to our attention that while you are a great archer, you are also a great close combat specialist. We have decided to upgrade your little bow to something much better. We are sure you're going to like it a lot. It's a… gift… from both of us, you know us very well. She is your goddess after all._

_ Yours Truly_

_ Master Hand and Paluntena_

Wait… Paluntena? Why was she a friend of Master Hand? Bad thoughts of them together started to flow through his head, before he stopped and realized what the letter truly implied. He looked back at his bow. It had helped him through tough times, having beat an entire army of underworld monsters and even the goddess of the underworld. It didn't look any different than it always did. He walked over to it and picked it up. It still even felt the same. He lifted it up to eye level, then pulled back the bow to shoot the light arrow, when the change happened. His bow started to glow blue, before transforming into a much larger bow, with slightly curved endings. When the glow faded, it showed a bow of gold and steel, shining beautifully in the sunlight. He pulled back the bow, and when he released, the arrow flew with power he had never felt before. It hit one of the clouds, and temporarily dispelled the magic that Master Hand was using on the room. He inhaled deeply, then whistled in admiration of his new weapon. Something didn't register though. The letter mentioned close combat, which he wasn't too bad at, though he preferred archery. His new bow was powerful, but at its heart it was still a bow. They weren't known to be horribly good short distance weapons.

It was around this time he noticed that his bow had a slight notch in the middle of it. He pulled at the place where it was and his bow split into two dual wield swords. Pit gasped, as he was sure he told no one of his experience with the weapon. Did Master Hand know? He hoped not… Pit knew there was a swordsman club in the Mansion and he wanted none of it. Link and Marth seemed like good enough people to know, when he met them they were pretty nice, but they were just too good for him. Besides, he liked his place among the newcomers. He sheathed his blade back into a bow and holstered it onto his back, before thanking Paluntena for the much appreciated gift.

It was now his third day in the mansion, and he spent all of his second avoiding Samus. She was heard to be stomping around in a foul mood, and anyone who talked to her was immediately challenged and beaten. He cautiously looked around each corner before proceeding, moving like a ninja. He thought his efforts would be futile seeing as he was up against a bounty hunter, a person who made her living by hunting people who hides from her, but as much as he was avoiding her, on some level he felt that she was avoiding him as well. He took a deep breath, then proceeded to his door. He turned the knob slowly, getting ready to leave his room and make a mad dash to the lunchroom for breakfast. CrazyH was making it today, and however crazy he was, his omelets were to die for.

XxX

Samus sighed as she climbed out of bed. She looked down at her pajamas then around her room. It looked a lot like her ship, almost to the point that several times she woke up thinking just that. She walked over to her door and opened it to retrieve her… oh look… bright blue jumpsuit… how perfect. She knew it was the only thing that went with her power suit, but that didn't mean she was going to be happy about it. She looked up to the door that housed her new neighbor. She decided she disliked the little guy with a passion. She felt her anger grow, but as she heard movement inside, she quickly gathered her jumpsuit and shut the door. She sat back down on her bed, breathing heavily, her heartbeat going a thousand miles a minute. She didn't know why, but the boy reminded her a lot of… _him_… She dismissed the thought, and got undressed to take a shower. Her shower was the same as it was in her ship, so she felt comfortable in the small bathroom. It only had the bare necessities, and that was all she needed. She turned on the showerhead, and the water sprang to out and into life. It rushed over and enveloped her body, relieving some of the stress she was building up. Her hair flopped down in front of her as she ran her fingers through them. She never liked her hair a lot, it was always in her way. That was until she met a certain someone a while ago…

_Flashback_

A small girl was fighting in the clearing of a grassy plain. The sky was dark and littered with stars, and three moons hung among them. The wind blew the tall grass softly, and the girl stopped her fighting to appreciate the relieving breeze as it zoomed past her and cooled off her sweating face. She collapsed, sitting in the grass as it tickled her bare legs. She giggled, then pulled them in close to her chest. The girl was wearing an orange shirt that reached down to well past her thighs, covering her blue denim shorts. She had long blonde hair, which now fluttered about her face, blocking her vision. She fumbled to knock it away, but it kept coming back with a vengeance.

"Pfft", the young five year old girl said, trying to blow it away, knowing that she could never hope to beat it, "Stupid hair."

The person she was fighting didn't seem to care, as she didn't exist. She was fighting an imaginary partner, working on her makeshift martial arts. She was a little lonely, but she preferred her life this way.

Just then, she heard someone approach behind her. She recognized the crunching of the grasses as the figure approached her cautiously. With a whirl, she spun around and aimed a punch at where she thought the figure would be, but her hair got in her way again, and she simply stumbled, falling on her butt again. "Stupid hair!" she screamed, while the figure approached her again, simply kneeling down next to her.

"I don't know, I kinda like it", he said, his voice gentle and sweet like nectar. The girl looked up at him, and saw it was a boy with dark brown hair. He was wearing a white hoodie and brown jeans. He was about a year older than her, him being six and her five, but in all reality they were simply months apart.

The girl huffed, "You again, why do you keep following me? You only like it because it keeps letting you win." She said, turning around in her seat on the ground, putting her back to him.

The boy laughed, she was always amusing, "No, that's not it. I really think it looks pretty on you."

The girl blushed, but kept her back turned. He always made her do that, so this time she prepared herself by turning around, she won this battle. He wouldn't get to see her face.

"I'm following you because I want to keep you and your beautiful hair safe. I don't need you running off trying to fight something and getting yourself injured." He said jokingly. The girl turned around swiftly and punched the boy in the arm, which he just rubbed.

"I'm not going to get myself injured! Just watch! I'm going to fight the monsters that keep invading our planet and I'm going to protect us all! I'm going to be the greatest warrior ever!" she screamed, standing up and pouting.

To this the boy just laughed, before he got an idea. With a swift sweeping of his leg, he knocked the girl's feet from under her and tripped her, knocking her yet again on her butt.

"Hey!" she screaming, getting up and grabbing a rock and throwing it at him. He dodged it, then she chucked another, and another. He moved with slight movements and dodged each one, frustrating the girl.

"Stop moving!" she screamed, tossing another one. The boy wasn't one to be disobedient, so he didn't dodge this one, he just caught it.

"If you can't beat me then you can't beat the monsters that keep coming to our planet." He said, dropping his rock.

The girl shook with anger, then picked up a stick. She charged at the boy, swinging wildly. The boy managed to dodge some, but she nicked him here and there. In a last attempt, the girl did a downward swipe, which the boy wasn't able to dodge. He held up a stick to block it, and she broke through it, splitting it into two sticks, one in each of his hands.

The girl grinned and pat herself on the back, but the boy just sat there and laughed, before holding up both sticks and getting into a defensive stance. "Think you could do it again?" he asked.

The girl, feeling confident, charged forward with her wooden sword and swiped down again. This time it was parried with one of the boy's branches, while she was smacked on each of her hands with the other, causing her to drop her weapon. The boy swept her feet again, and made her fall.

She looked up and pouted, then stuck out her tongue, "No fair!" she yelled.

The boy scratched the back of his head, and walked over to her and patted her on her head, causing her to temporarily lose her temper. He ran his hand through her hair, and started to praise her over each and every little thing she did right in their little fight, causing her to blush furiously.

"Haha, you know the rules, if I beat you, you promise to stay here and not try to go off to do something stupid." He said.

The wind started to pick up, and the girl started to shiver. The boy took off his sweater and wrapped it around her, causing her to yelp.

"B-but… then you'll be…" she started.

"I'll be fine, my job is to look over you after all. Remember I'll always be here to help you, my princess… Samus…" He said, a little jokingly at the end. The girl felt even more blood rush to her head, and put the hood over her head, to hide her face

_Flashback end_

Samus smashed her fist against the porcelain wall, breaking it. MH's magic started to fix it immediately, but she didn't care, she would break it again, as many times as she would need to. She was angry, angry at herself. He _wasn't _there for her always, and she had herself to blame for it. If only she wasn't so stupid… If only she wasn't so naïve…If only that didn't happen… how would her life be different?

She got out of her shower, dripping wet from the water. Most men in the mansion would kill to see her right now, but she knew _he _wouldn't… he would respect her and treat her right.

She walked into her room, and dried herself off before slipping into her tight blue suit. She hated the Zero Suit by itself. The only reason she wore it was so she could operate her power suit. Otherwise she would go around in it naked, Smash Ball be damned. She knew she couldn't eat in her power suit, much to her chagrin, so she decided to leave in her normal suit alone. She approached her door and reached for the knob and turned it, getting ready for another long day.

XxX

The two doors opened simultaneously, and the two brawlers walked out at the same time, before both jumped back in fear into their respective rooms. Pit closed his door immediately and ran over to his bed, while Samus, in an attempt to keep up her image, walked over and started banging on the door. She knew she couldn't break it, but that didn't keep her from trying to.

"Open up you little brat so I can kill you!" she yelled, a part of her hoping he wouldn't. Little did she know he wouldn't have to.

In his rush, Pit forgot to lock his door, or even close it fully for that matter. After banging for a little bit, the door swung open and she was granted access to the room. She walked inside, and immediately noticed how beautiful it was. Her eyes focused on her target, and narrowed slightly at the intrusion he was in her life. In one day he managed to get her angrier than she had ever been in her life, and the boy was going down. She wasn't allowed to bring her gun outside of sparring and brawls, as her Zero Suit form was a newcomer and newcomers had restrained weapons until they had been here a week, so she only had her fists… good enough for her.

She lunged at the angel, who shot left, causing her to slip and fall into his bed, while he ran for the door. She got up and followed him. She would break something but MH's power would fix it. She would steal something but the same magic prevented anyone who didn't own the room to take anything out of it. She walked into the hallway and around the many corners to the staircases. There was only one way off this floor, so she had to pass him eventually. Pit's door closed behind her, again, magic.

Pit was running through the halls for a while, looking for a way out. This floor was like a maze, and he could never find his way out without hours of looking. When he finally found his way to the staircase, he found Samus sitting in front of it, and it looked like she wasn't moving any time soon. He smacked his forehead, then had an idea. He ran back to his room, then flew to his ceiling. He opened the skylight, then flew out, closing it behind him. He then proceeded to fly down to the first floor, and to the dining hall.

Samus saw the angel as he flew down. Nothing passed by her easily. She slowly walked downstairs, ready to castrate a little winged boy. As she walked into the dining room, she found it hard to find him amongst the other brawlers, who all looked new to her. She made her way over to CH to get her omelet, attracting some glares and lust filled looks as she walked. When she finally reached the line, she felt a little violated. She ordered her omelet, and CH, still in his giant hand form, happily gave it to her. She walked over to her table, and by that I mean HER table, and sat down, hoping for a nice and quiet breakfast, when she noticed something was wrong. She looked over to the end of her table to see her target sitting there, eating his breakfast with an amused little grin on his face, presumably from the thought that his little flying trick earned him a victory. She reached her hands up to strangle him around his little neck, when an arrow came flying towards her. She dodged it by tilting her head to the left, but the arrow was shot too far to the right anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered if she dodged or not, the arrow was going to miss. Samus, looked up to see Link, poised and ready with arrow in hand.

"Link! What the hell!" she screamed, standing up and getting into a fighting pose. It wasn't fair, he was allowed to carry weapons but she wasn't.

"Clearly I wasn't aiming for you, I never miss. Just because it accomplished something I deem satisfactory is irrelevant", the left handed swordsman replied. He put away his bow and readied his sword, ready to counterattack at any moment. He let Samus go on a reign of terror long enough. He was a part of the Original Twelve as well, and in fact he was part of the First Three. It was time to end this.

(A/N: The First Three refers to the first three characters that were guaranteed a spot in the game, that being Mario, Link and Kirby; Mario and Link being the creations of Shigeru Miyamoto, and Kirby being a creation of the guy who created Super Smash Bros.)

Link was about to attack, but Pit waved him off.

"No, Link, it's cool. It's my responsibility to deal with her." He said

Everyone in the dining hall gasped, the boy was crazy. Samus turned and looked at the angel, humor written across her face.

"Ha! Newbie thinks he can take me!" she said.

Pit shook his head, "I don't think, I know. I challenge you to a brawl Samus"

Everyone in the hall was shocked, the boy was dead.

Samus was surprised, but she was not one to back down from a fight, "Fine rookie, you're on, Final Destination, two minute free for all brawl. Don't be late."

XxX

Beings from all sorts of other dimensions filled the stadium, screaming as the two combatants entered the field. Samus walked in sporting her orange power suit. Her armor shined in the many lights emanating from the board known as Final Destination. It was really nothing more than a futuristic high tech glass platform. It was long and had a strange glowing orb that seemed to power the floating platform. This place existed in Master Hand's room, and really was nothing more than an extension of it. This place existed as the bridge between their worlds, and as such it was very rare for fighters to fight here. Only the Original Twelve were allowed to call fights here, as they were the only ones to date to actually beat Master Hand in a fair fight. This board was known as taboo among many of the brawlers. Crazy's Hand's board, Battlefield, was the board of expulsion, but Final Destination could expel you all the same.

Samus was the obvious favorite for the fight, as her most recent streak was 12 straight wins. Bets on her were placed high, and were even higher when the small winged boy walked in to fight her. He looked frail and weak, and the bets on Samus were at an all-time high. There was only one person who bet on the angel, and he went by the name Crazy Hand.

The two brawlers faced each other, having nothing else to face. The board was clean and spotless, having nothing to obstruct their fight. The only items allowed were the Smash Ball, which was just the way Samus preferred it. There were very few people in the world of Smash that had a better Smash than she did and everyone knew it. One other item was provided as standard, but Master Hand was the only one who knew what it was.

Even though the odds were stacked against him in the fight, Pit walked in as confident as ever. His face showed no hint of fear as he pulled out his bow and drew back his arrow of light. Samus scoffed, she faced a lot tougher things and her armor barely even registered.

Master Hand counted down, and as soon as he said go, Samus fired several missiles at her enemy, who dodged it with small movements.

"Crafty little one aren't you?" she said, before letting loose her laser whip. It managed to wrap around Pit's right leg and he held back a scream as the electricity pulsed through his body. People around the stadium gasped as they were sure that the match was already over.

XxX

"Well, the kid lasted longer than some of the newcomers, that's for sure." Link said, getting out of his seat and readying himself to fight Samus. He was stopped by a gloved hand which proceeded to simply point down to the field.

XxX

The winged boy cringed as he set up his bow to fire an arrow. The burning electricity flowing though his body made aiming hard, but he was confident of his skills as an archer. He fired an arrow of pure light at her head, but he spasmed and aimed too low. The shot hit her cannon and immediately the whip retracted. Samus cursed as her cannon began to smoke, but calmed down when it stopped.

"You think you're so smart do you? But this cannon does more than shoot things!" She yelled, rushing forward. She swung her cannon downwards, and missed by a small margin as the winged boy dipped and dodged around her attacks. She aimed a punch for his head, but it was caught by Pit's free hand. He pushed it back, but was met with a flurry of more heavy attacks, which he dodged easily.

Samus cursed, she knew the boy had the speed advantage over her in her Power Suit. She pointed the cannon at his head and released a missile at point blank range, only to have it dodged as well. She looked up and saw Pit flying far above her. He released several light arrows down on her, which moved at an incredible speed. Samus scoffed, and held up her hands to stop them. She was surprised when the arrows hit, and rattled her. Her sensors went on overload, as her damage started to climb higher.

'_shit_' she thought as she jumped out of the way of the angel as he landed.

'_Only one way to do this then'_ she thought, and began to charge up her laser ball.

XxX

"NO!" Master Hand screamed as he watched helplessly from the stands. His hands shook in anger as he was tempted to call the match. Link looked on impassively, noticing something he never saw before. The kid went through the entire match without going for a single melee attack which confused him to no ends. Also, the kid's stance reminded him of… a swordsman…

XxX

Samus smirked as the kid hadn't moved since she started charging her strongest attack. '_He's probably shocked_' she thought, as her ball was nearing its completion. As she was about to fire, Pit opened his wings, and they started to glow, gathering in energy as well. From her viewpoint, it kind of looked like light.

"CHARGE SHOT" Samus yelled, shooting her blast at him. She could almost taste her victory. She wasn't expecting what happened next.

The energy from Pit's wings transferred to his arms and started to feed into the rings. He held his arms in an 'x' formation in front of himself, and the rings all glowed before changing into a shield of gold and silver. Its face was polished to the point of being a mirror, and pit just braced himself on his knee as the two techniques hit each other.

Pit and his shield were being pushed back, and the entire stadium stood on end as they watched in quiet awe of the spectacle before them. Pit, after being pushed to the end of the stadium board, managed to finally stop its progress. His shield started to glow, before he yelled "Paluntena's Shield!" and sent the ball back at its user, who took it in its full brunt. Samus was blown back, as her damage level increased ever further.

The crowd sat there in quiet awe at the little angel who was beating Samus without a single scratch to his person. Some ran to change their vote, but was met with lightning bolts from CH.

Samus cursed even harder as her damage level reached critical. Her armor started to malfunction, as sparks shot from places where the damage was heavy. Some of her controls refused to work, and her visor started to mess up, obscuring her vision. As she did a full system scan she discovered her charge gun, missiles, jet booster jump and visor were in bad condition. She had very little left to work with while her opponent was practically running on full. She was just about ready to give up, when it happened…

The entire field flashed, and she looked around cautiously for her prize and her way out. When she saw it, she looked down at her opponent, who was still focused on her, he must not know about it yet…

She lifted her cannon, and manually took over its controls. She pulled back the trigger and managed to force one last missile out of it. It hit the ball full on and seconds later she heard the all too familiar breaking of the floating multi-colored, glass ball of power. She started to glow a rainbow color. For a split second all computers were back online, and she was able to aim directly in front of her, at the little winged boy…

Samus let loose her special, a huge concentrated beam of energy a thousand times bigger and stronger than her ball. It was slow, but it would take nothing more of a miracle to dodge it. Then she remembered she was fighting an angel.

She watched in horror as the little angel opened his wings and took to the air, effectively out of range of her attack. All seemed lost, until he cringed mid-flight and fell back to the ground. She saw him spark with electricity, and instantly knew what was happening. The aftereffects of her first successful attack on him were starting to shine through. The blast washed over him as the field became coated in dust…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N (Sorry for the short chapter!)

Samus Chapter 3

A cool breeze washed over a young boy, stirring him from the depths of his unconsciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, but closed them again immediately. There was a bright light in the air right above him and it blinded him. Even with eyes closed, the light shone brightly through, and still annoyed him greatly. He moved to place his hand over his eyes to shield them from the onslaught of sheer brightness, but his arm simply fell back to their place on the ground next to him, which he found was softer than anything he had ever felt before. His whole body ached and he felt impossibly drained. He decided that, wherever he was, was probably safe, as he hadn't heard anything in a while, and just drifted back to sleep…

He awoke again later to a voice calling down to him. He hadn't heard it clearly, but the voice sounded masculine. He was about to open his eyes, but pain had reminded him of the consequences of that action from beforehand, and he closed them tighter. He tried to play as if he couldn't hear the man, but whoever he was, was pretty damn perceptive.

"Your breathing pattern changed, and your eyes twitched earlier. I know full well that you are now awake, young'un." The man said in a factual voice. He paused for a bit, and the boy could hear him digging in a bag, looking for something. When he stopped, he could feel the man placing a something on his face, around his eyes, before returning to the place he was standing before.

"There, now that pesky sun won't be as much of a problem to you anymore. It's okay to open your eyes now" the man said, his voice much softer.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, not fully trusting the strange man's words. True to his words, however, the blinding light from before was now dimmed greatly by the nearly transparent glasses that were placed over his eyes. He looked down to where he heard the man to be, and saw that instead of a man, it looked to be a teenager, probably only about eighteen.

The man saw his reaction to his appearance and decided to speak up, "Do not be fooled by my appearance, I am actually a lot older than I look" the man then extended a hand to help him up, "your muscles should be rested now, the aching should be gone."

The boy moved his arm, lifting it to grab hold of the hand. His body didn't ache as much anymore, so he was able to stand easily with the help of the man before him. When he rose to his feet, he could see that he was now standing on a bed of clouds. It extended to an almost sea before him as far as he could see. He looked up, and sure enough, the sun above them was shining ever so brightly.

"W-where am I?" the boy asked, not too sure. He wobbled on his feet, and was about to fall over, before he was caught by the man. He was lifted up onto his back, and the two started to move through the clouds.

"You, my boy, are in the land of Skyworld. It is a harmonious place, full of peace and happiness" the man responded, carrying the boy to a place unknown. He was about to continue his practiced speech, before a loud explosion rang right in front of them, causing the cloud ground in front of them to erupt and disperse, leaving a gaping hole. The boy could see only the deepest darkness where the clouds used to be. The man seemed to be a little unnerved, and the façade he had on dropped as wings protruded from his back.

"W-what was that?" the boy asked, clearly scared. The wings appeared right from under him, adding surprise to the one from the explosion from before.

"Sadly, our pristine world is in a bit of wartime with some enemies of ours…" he answered, a sense of urgency in his voice. Several other figures with wings flew down through the new hole, and immediately sounds of fighting could be heard.

"Hold on tight", the man said, before he took off over the hole and started to fly to the end of the hole. The boy trembled as they crossed the gap. He didn't like flying very much.

"Don't worry", the man said as they were nearing the end, "you won't see this very often… hopefully…" he added at the end, causing the boy to worry even more. He kept telling himself that his fears were unfounded, and started to believe himself, when it happened.

A fireball emerged from the never-ending darkness. It grazed the couple just as they were about to touch down on the other side, and the boy was dropped from the safety of the man. He could form no words as he fell into the abyss, the man screaming to him not to worry…

XxX

Pit opened his eyes, pain striking every part of his body. He opened his eyes slowly, only to have flashing lights cause him to close them again. He tried to reach up to massage his aching head, only to have it fall back to his side. He felt impossibly drained and felt like sleeping would be a smart thing to do about now. He was ready to let sleep recall him, when a voice rang out to him.

"I know you're not asleep… you brat! I saw you move… get up and… and fight me!" the voice gasped, clearly as tired as he was.

The voice sounded so familiar… where did he hear it before? He struggled against his pain as he tried to stand up. The voice… it sounded almost pleasant to his ears. He wracked his mind to find where exactly it belonged, when the screams of thousands of people interrupted him.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before opening them. He saw that he sat on a glass floor, currently cracked and covered in dust. It shone in a myriad of colors, distorted by the cracks. He looked up from the floor at the person standing in front of him. She was blonde and breathing heavily. She held her right arm with her left one. Her eyes were cloudy, and she looked on the edge of consciousness, much like he was.

He struggled to his feet, and wobbled a bit as he reached full height, soon stumbling to a hunched over position. The woman ahead of him was wearing a blue body suit, and was attracting a lot of attention from the crowd. Cat whistles and calls sprang forth as jeers and dirty looks were shot to the young woman. Pit could feel the sexual tension growing, and cringed a little. The girl looked to be unaffected though.

'_Why is this not affecting her_', Pit thought as he resisted his latest muscle spasm. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand, '_is she used to this? Why?_'

"That's… better… brat…" the woman choked out, her body shaking. He guessed her energy must have been almost gone.

"I feel like… dropping…" Pit gasped as he looked around for his bow. He saw it a little while away from him, but he would have to move to get it, a feat that would be a lot of work.

"Don't tell your… enemy your… weaknesses…" Samus answered, one of her eyes closing from fatigue. Pit could tell the rest of her body was soon to do so as well. Despite what was expected of her, however, she raised her arm slowly and revealed her gun, which was ready to shoot.

"You wouldn't… hurt an unarmed… opponent… would you?" Pit asked, he could feel his legs… they felt like jelly.

"Hardly…" she answered, but still cocked her gun while taking aim. Pit already knew her answer, and accepted his fate as the numbness moved up to his arms… Wait… his arms! Pit looked down frantically, from one arm to the other, until he saw it, a single ring of light. It faded in and out of visible sight, and Pit deduced that it must have been because his energy was running out. He looked back at Samus. Her body wobbled slightly, disrupting her aim. Her one arm hung to her side, serving no use, and Pit knew his chance when he saw it.

Using the last of his strength, he dove for his bow, making a mad grab for it before using the momentum from the dive to roll into a position on one knee. Taking aim, he stretched back the now flickering arrow in the rather heavy bow.

"No worries… eh Samus?"

"None whatsoever…"

The two shots fired at the same time, colliding one they reached the middle. An explosion followed, enveloping the two combatants, as well as the small arena they were on, in a cloud of smoke.

XxX

The crowd gasped as the event took place, collectively holding their breaths as they threatened to fall out of their seats. Bets aside everyone looked in awe at the fight unfolding before them. Master Hand looked distressed at the damage his world was taking, but managed to hold his composure. Link still looked as impassive as ever, a great contrast to the rest of the brawlers. The most unusual reaction came from Crazy Hand, now in his human form. He was sitting calmly, his left hand snapping every so often.

"What is it that you know?" Link asked softly, not bothering to turn to look at the gloved figure.

Crazy Hand remained silent… and that scared Link.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Um... Hey there guys... sorry for the long wait... I was supposed to update sooner... I really was... and I'm sorry that it isn't as long as it should be to compensate. I had a lot of stuff to do, and things that just popped up. Here you go though, Chapter 4!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Unlikely Alliance<p>

Link flexed his muscles. He had started to become anxious when the cloud of smoke hadn't disappeared after a couple seconds. Instead… it looked to be getting larger, the smoke easing its way closer and closer to the viewer's platforms. Every so often, energy ripples in the form of thunder, could be seen flashing across the cloud, and that only made the hero more nervous.

Link turned to Master Hand, "What's going on here, MH? Aren't clouds supposed to disappear immediately?" But his cries fell on deaf ears as the previously hysterical Master Hand sat motionless in his seat. Link couldn't see it, but he could tell there was a look of fear on his masked face, having nowhere else to look to, Link asked Crazy Hand, who was still snapping, but to no avail, as he was simply ignored.

Feeling restless, Link decided to solve his own problems. He moved up to the edge of the spectator's stands and notched back a bomb arrow in his bow. Taking careful aim, he shot the bow with devastating power. The deadly arrow pierced the cloud, and, after a couple seconds, an explosion rang out, dispersing enough cloud for Link to see into the center. What Link saw, terrified him…

XxX

A boy awoke with pounding in his head, the fall really left an impact. He rubbed his head trying to alleviate some of the pain, but some things really needed time to heal. He tried looking around, but everywhere he looked seemed to be covered in perpetual darkness. He looked up at the sky to see a glimmer of light shine through small cracks in the sky, but wasn't there supposed to be a gaping hole there? To his surprise, the cracks started to slowly disappear, until only a few were left.

"W-wait! No! Don't go just yet!" he yelled, but it was too late; the clouds had regenerated and sealed off the pristine world from which he fell. The boy was now trapped in this world of pitch darkness and fear. He shivered a little, it was also cold to boot… The kid adjusted the hoodie he wore and pulled up his shorts. He didn't know how, but he was going to survive.

The boy looked around him now that the light was gone. He couldn't see anything more than a few inches in front of his face. He thought about calling out to someone, but a voice in the back of his head told him not to. He listened, and luckily too, for as soon as he closed his mouth, the last fleeting ray of light had left his new world, and untold horrors screamed into the everlasting darkness. They sent shivers down the boy's spine as he reluctantly listened. The screams were bloodcurdling and loud, and brought a lot of pain to his ears. These… things down here, whatever and wherever they were sounded to be in immense pain and the boy did not want to figure out why. He laid back down where he fell, and hoped nothing saw him fall. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't as blood started to leak from his ears.

"Arrrghh!" the boy's cries miffled through his bit lips and gritted teeth. He rolled on the ground in agony, as the screams only escalated in intensity. Just as he felt his sanity start to drain, he felt himself roll onto something hard. Desperate to find something to alleviate his pain, anything at all, he picked it up. He felt hard frames and smooth glass, and instantly recognized it as the glasses he was given when he was in Skyworld. Deciding it was worth the shot, he tried them on. Immediately the screams were drowned out, and his ears relaxed, but what he saw made him recoil in horror. The boy debated whether putting on the glasses was in his best interests…

XxX

Pit awoke in a dark space, devoid of light in most senses of the word. His eyes quickly adjusted to the low visibility and in an instant he was on his feet. Not too long after he stood, however, his legs gave way and he collapsed back to where he was on the ground.

'_Either that was a mean party, or I just got hit by a truck…_' Pit thought while trying to move again, his body spasmed and once again he lay flat on his chest.

'_Why don't we go with both for now…_' he thought, resigning to lying down until he felt well enough to move. He looked around as far as he could, but the low light could only give him so much to learn. As far as he knew, he was in a wide, empty desert. It seemed desolate; empty of life, but then again you never knew what lay around the corner.

Pit turned his head to look in the other direction, and could see nothing new for his efforts. As far as he could tell, he was in a desert at night, particles of sand blowing in heavy, hot breezes. Pit felt like closing his eyes and falling back to a dreamless sleep, but something in the back of his head told him not to. Right before his eyes, the blowing sand swirled in a circle before him and took the shape of a humanoid creature. The sand started to flow into large gloves and boots that appeared from thin air, and it all gathered in a torso. The dark, almost purple sand extended into a neck and bulged out to form a head wearing a beret. Two blood red eyes shone through the sand in the "head", and the being seemed to be complete.

Pit looked on in both astonishment and horror. He didn't know if the thing was hostile or not, but if the latter, he was in no position to defend himself. He tried to lie as still as possible and hoped that the being would pass him by, but it just stood there, swaying gently in the arid air. Never once did it look around or make any indication that it was actually alive. After a few moments, Pit was sure that… whatever it was… wouldn't be moving anytime soon. He tried to stand again, and found it slightly easier. Once fully erect though, a sharp pain shot through his leg, causing him to gasp.

"Aaaargh!" Pit screamed in agony. He could almost feel his leg throb. He looked back over to the being and saw no real indication that it knew he was there. Pit decided to take another step, and immediately another pain shot through his leg. He fell to his knees in pain, but after a short while stood back up. He continued to walk in no direction in particular, and found the pain getting slightly easier as he proceeded.

"_Okay… this is getting better… Now… where am I?_" Pit thought as he walked over another sand dune, completely out of breath. He looked around, and again could see nothing but purple sand everywhere he looked. He looked behind him to check on the purple sand creature again, but to his surprise it was gone.

"_That's weird, it was there a second ago_" Pit thought as he turned back around. He fell over when he did though, as he found the creature he was looking for, standing right in front of his face.

"When did you get there?" Pit asked the… thing. It didn't respond, and instead kept eerily still, not even allowing itself to sway as it had before.

Pit tried asking again, "Hello? Are you there? I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier… if that's the case… Um, weren't you over there a second ago?"

The creature remained silent, its glowing red eyes staring at nothing at all. Finally Pit became unnerved and backed away from the stationary creature by crawling, and again the creature made no movements to indicate it was alive. Pit stood up, wincing slightly from the pain, and still the creature did not stir.

"_I need to get out of this weird place… I don't know why Paluntena thought it was a good idea to send me here_" Pit thought as he walked in a perimeter around the creature and off in the direction he was in before, "If it's not too much trouble I'll be on my way now!" Pit called to the creature as he passed it. It made no response, as he expected. Pit almost made a good distance when he bumped into the creature again, causing him to fall yet again.

"Okay, you need to stop doing that!" Pit yelled at the creature, before he noticed it held some sort of rifle in its hand. It vaguely reminded him of a super scope. This time the creature responded to Pit's yelling, by cocking its head slightly to the right. It uttered a few sounds from where Pit could only guess to be a mouth before raising its gun and having it take in energy. Pit's eyes widened in astonishment and his brain worked in slow motion, his life flashing before his eyes. When he finally pulled himself together, he jumped out of the way of the blast. It flew to the place he was just before, kicking up a large amount of sand and creating a very large crater. Pit landed just outside of it, too exhausted for another jump.

The creature made its way over to him and raised his gun to shoot. The gun built up energy as Pit attempted to crawl away. He couldn't, so he fell on his stomach. He could hear the gun build up energy behind him. In a last ditch attempt, Pit used the last of his energy to hurl himself into the crater as the gun creates another large crater in the ground. Pit grunted as rolled down the crater, into the center that was filling with more of the purple sand.

'_Crap… I can't move anymore…_' Pit thought as the purple sand started to envelope his arms and legs. The sand was rising and he couldn't move at all.

The purple creature had turned and walked its way over to another side of the crater. Pit followed it with his eyes, trying to figure out what he did that could have offended it. He couldn't think of anything, so he just shouted out, "Hey! What's your problem?"

As expected, the creature remained indifferent to his shouts. When it reached an appropriate place, it raised its gun and prepared another shot. As the energy gathered, the purple sand had filled the crater enough so that only Pit's face remained above it. As the gathering energy almost reached its peak, Pit's life returned to flash before him…

XxX

Confusion reigned as explosions were heard all over the land. Fire became the dominant sight, as smoke became its unfortunate ally. A boy garbed in white could hear the screams all around him as he struggled through his former town, but he ignored all of this as his eyes searched for the only thing that held meaning for him in the place.

"Samus! Samus, where are you?" he yelled as he made his way through the debris and turmoil. He froze, however, when he heard an inhuman screech bellow through the chaos. He calmed his nerves and pushed through the fear, '_I need to hurry… they're getting closer…_'

The boy came to a small house by a stream and kicked down its rotting door. Without a thought he rushed inside, "Samus! Are you here? Samus!"

There was no response.

"Damn it…" The boy ran back out the door and looked back at the city. It was almost completely engulfed in flames. Every so often he would hear the screams of the monsters through the screams of the people he once knew, and every so often they would get louder… Usually this would be good, but their screams started to come less and less… and that meant their armies were losing.

"Damn it all!" the boy screamed. He pulled his hoodie up to his nose and took a deep breath. Within the second, the boy plunged back into the inferno that was his hometown. The light and heat blinded him as he rushed to the aid of the only precious thing he had left…

XxX

Cruel reality snapped Pit back into his current predicament. He blinked his eyes a couple times at the images he just saw. They seemed so familiar, and yet, he couldn't place where they belonged. He looked up at the blaster gun being pointed at him and was all too aware that it had finished charging. Pit closed his eyes to the fate that was about to become him. He always wondered what would happen if an angel were to die…

"Hyah!"

_Wait, what?_

"Die you son of a…"

_Is that…_

Pit reopened his eyes to a creamy white hand being placed over his face. Pit was then pulled out of the sand painfully, with his face as the pulling device.

"Ow!" He yelled when he was freed, his face feeling like rubber.

"Shut up!" Samus yelled down at him, "We don't want more of those things coming… eat this and follow me!"

"Follow you? Samus, I can barely…" Pit started when a heavy tomato was dropped on his chest. He looked at it and saw that it was about the size of a pumpkin. A large green "M" was printed on its side.

"Er, Samus?" Pit started a little confused, "I don't think I'll be able to finish this… And oh yeah… Hi, how are you? Where are we? And also"

Pit was cut off by an impatient Samus, "Shut the hell up! You only need to take a bite!" she screamed at him. Pit decided not to answer at this point, and instead tried feebly to move his arms. When he showed he couldn't, Samus sighed and bit off a piece, then shoved it in his mouth. Immediately Pit could feel all of his strength come back to him, and all of the injuries he had were gone.

"That was a Maximum Tomato, from the pink puffball's universe, it's the best medicine we have… I'm really lucky I found one when I… why is your face red?" Samus started.

"Um, no reason!" Pit answered a little too quickly. Samus made an inquisitive face, so Pit changed the subject, "Where are we?"

"I'll explain later… for now we have to go…" she answered before walking off.

"Them? What are you…" Pit started, before he saw a sight that terrified him. All across the desert, more and more of the creatures were assembling themselves…

XxX

"Master Hand! What the hell is that?" screamed Link as he pointed to a giant gaping hole in the center of the smoke. The hole was the darkest thing he had ever seen, only showing hints of purple light every so often. Master Hand unfortunately was still in a daze, and could not answer him. Link's anger was starting to get the best of him, "Hey! I know you can hear me! What in all of the universes is that? It's not a black hole, there's too much purple, plus I can see inside it! What is that MH?"

Again, no response came from the masked figure. Link had just about enough, and he prepared to punch Master Hand as hard as he could. Before his fist could make contact, though, it was blocked by another gloved hand. Link looked up, his anger not fully abated yet to see the usually jolly face of Mario, now sullen with a serious gaze.

"Link, I think it's-a bout time we talked about-a this… Only one thing could-a get MH so rustled… Have you-a ever heard of the void between dimensions? The Subspace…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? Bad? Good? Feedback helps in the writing process... Thank you if you held out for the long wait, it won't be long again!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**See? This is relatively quick compared to my last update! A month... Seemed like only a week ago I updated... time flies huh? Well anyway, the Pit and Samus backstory is overlooked here in favor of the plot. And I know what you're thinking, "Romance is the plot!" and trust me I was thinking that too and had to use nails powered by guns powered by nuclear reactors to constantly reassure me that this chapter was to set up for the romance that is coming... Listen I'm sorry. I'm surprisingly romantic for my gender but I still like a solid plot to help the romance feel well placed. I'm not mad, really. I'm not. Its just that my laptop was taken away from me and my sanity is draining and I've only had late nights to type and my entertainments are running away. If you're still reading my story or better yet still reading this, I thank you. You've put up with my tardiness and awkwardness and stayed here the entire time, a feat befitting that of a champion. I thank you, and I would like to give you something but I have no idea what. So in a nutshell, PM me or leave a comment (with constructive criticism or compliments which would be nice) with your name and I will gladly put your names in the next chapter as a thank you. Now, without further ado...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Teamwork?<p>

Pit took Samus' hand and stood up. Immediately Samus took off, leaving Pit to follow her. They walked in a quick silence, both wanting to get out of there before the… things fully formed. They walked for a few minutes, and eventually they were out of sight of the monsters. They walked for a few minutes more before Pit couldn't handle the silence anymore, "Samus… where are we?" He didn't get an answer as she just continued walking, preferring not to turn around apparently. Pit pouted a bit before asking again, and receiving the same treatment as before. This time his cheeks puffed out and he scowled at her. He was about to ask a third time but gave up, resigning himself from a fruitless task. Instead he decided to just make faces and mocking her while her back was turned. This entertained him for a while, a very long while, in fact, that after a while he stopped noticing where he was going and bumped into Samus, who had just stopped walking.

"Ow!" he yelled as he rubbed his nose, Samus' back was hard.

"Done being an idiot?" she asked, looking straight ahead. In front of her was a small rock cave, which seemed pretty strange in the middle of the purple wasteland. It wasn't a part of a mountain, nor a part of anything else. It was just a small cave, sitting in the middle of nowhere. "This is our hideout for now. The sand doesn't go inside, so none can spawn in there. We should be safe until we can figure out what we need to do about this situation."

Pit just nodded, his nose still hurting a bit. He realized she couldn't recognize his answer with her back turned, and just answered with okay. Still, he wondered why she wouldn't just _turn_ _around_ and look at him. Was he naked or something? Pit looked down and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't.

XxX

Link sat down next to Mario on the platform, finally calming down after a few minutes. The smoke cloud had come back together and once again obscured the portal from view. Mario sighed, and put his hand on Link's shoulder. There was a twinge of sadness in his eyes as he was about to tell the story, and Link was a little creeped out by the whole situation.

Before Mario was able to start his story, Link piped up, "Mario… what… what the… what was THAT!"

Mario's sad eyes only grew sadder, "That, Link, was the place known as Subspace…"

"I know what it is! You already told me that! What is it though? What is it exactly? And why did it make me feel so nervous… Why did it make me feel so scared?"

Mario sighed, "Link, you know where the Smash Mansion is located, right?"

Link nodded, "The place in every dimension and among every universe, the Smash Mansion exists as a place not apart, but next to every single dimension in existence. A battleground for only the greatest of heroes and villains, it is the overlapping center of every one of our dimensions. That's why we're all able to come and exist here, even though in some of our worlds, the very physics are different. I know all of this already Mario, (M)aster (H)and already drilled us on it the first time he pulled me, you and Kirby here!"

Mario nodded, "Yes, and how exactly did he pull us here?"

Link rolled his eyes, "What does this have to do with the black hole?"

"Just answer!"

"Fine! He reached through the dimensions and grabbed us, a little forcefully I might add."

Mario nodded again, "Now, its time for you to know the last part, Link… the part you missed."

Link was curious now, "Part I missed? I was there the entire time! How could there be a part I missed?"

Mario shook his head, "This next part was told to the Original Twelve as a whole, when we first fought Master Hand. There is no way you could have known… You weren't a part of the Original Twelve."

"What are you talking about? Yes I was! I have memories of our fights together! I have memories of before Melee!"

"Yes, you have memories as _Link_, but that doesn't include everything. This part was told to Link from your past, from when you saved Hyrule as the Hero of Time. As you are now, the most you can remember of that is just visions, am I wrong?" when Link just nodded he continued, "If the different worlds were circles, the place where they all overlap in one place is the Smash Mansion. The place rests in balance and harmony because of its position and MH and CH and their mystical powers. But as you know, in order for so many worlds to overlap in one place, two or three places have to overlap outside of it. These overlaps are all connected and surround the Smash Mansion's dimension. Because of their uneven balances and nothing to mediate it, it is a place of chaos and confusion. Crazy Hand's Battlefield was the bridge through here which we all arrived, and Master Hand's Final Destination is the bridge from which we return. During Samus and Pit's fight, the explosion must have destroyed the bridge, and they fell into the overlapping areas. The result of this being a hole into Subspace… the overlapping area."

Link's mouth hung open as he heard the story, not believing his ears.

"Link, there is something else you must know about the Subspace… It is…" Mario started, choking a bit on his words, "a… a very dark place…" Link scoffed at Mario's words, "No shit, the black hole could tell me that."

Mario shook his head, "No, not that kind of dark. Subspace holds all of the impurities of the overlapping worlds. All evils, all deaths, all things that were not meant to be are in the darkness there. In Subspace, everything that represents chaos and destruction from the other worlds flow through here and rest, settling on the bottom like sand in a vast desert. On their own, these impurities are not evil, for they lack ambition and purpose, but if given something to work for, they can be the most evil thing you have ever imagined."

Link shook his head vigorously, "I'm sorry Mario, I still don't get it!"

Mario sighed, "Then let me tell you a story…"

XxX

_Story within a story? How dare you?_ _**Mario's story**_

_Master Hand and Mario walked down a dark, marble-like road. The ground was smooth and clean, to the point where one could see their own reflection in it. Mario had been following MH for a while after he was asked to. Initially Mario wanted to refuse, but seeing the amount of urgency on his face, he decided to help the magical hand._

_They walked in silence, neither being the type to say much, and eventually they reached a gigantic mountain, seemingly made of sand. Mario gasped in his Mario way at how pretty it looked; he had never seen purple sand before._

_Master Hand walked up to the mound and grabbed a handful with his gloved hand, letting it sift through his fingers and fall soundlessly to the floor. Mario was about to do the same, but Master Hand warned against it._

"_You are a very powerful warrior indeed, my friend, beating me is no easy task. But there is simply too much at stake for you to touch this sand and come out… okay…_" _and at this Mario pulled back his hand as if the sand were poison_. _Master Hand chuckled a bit as he ran his hand over the purple sand, getting a feel for exactly how much was there. He grimaced at the sheer amount, before backing off and adjusting his monocle and top hat, "I fear the sheer amount has blocked me off from the TAU… I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, I just didn't expect it to be so soon… darn my tardiness! I knew I couldn't trust my brother to do it…_"

_Mario cocked his head to the side in confusion. When Master Hand saw it, he apologized, and explained, "The TAU stands for the Transdimensional Alliance of Universes. It is an object made about the same time that I, along with Crazy and the Smash Mansion came into existence. We were tasked to not only guard it, but use it to eradicate the, um, purple sand that makes up this mountain in front of you. You see, while this 'Sand' represents the impurities and overall chaos of the conjoined worlds, the TAU represents the heart, soul and spirit of the conjoined world's powers. I dare say it has powers that equal my own, and is the only current thing that can rid us of the purple sand, so that a fresh batch can be made to slowly drift into here over the next thousands of years or so._"

_Mario didn't really understand, but he nodded anyway._

_MH nodded and smiled, before telling Mario to step back. When he was far enough, MH snapped his gloved hand, and the purple sand started glowing blue, before rising into the air. Mario gawked at Hand's power, but his face grew even more incredulous at what was left behind. Sitting in a pedestal appropriate to its shape, sat a diamond of blue energy. Its edges were rimmed in silver and overall let off an aura that made Mario feel happy and safe. Master Hand chuckled._

"_Ah, see that's the feeling everyone gets when they see that thing. Appropriate too, its made from a little bit of energy from every universe harmoniously uniting and working together."_

_Mario just chuckled as he continued to stare at the diamond like thing. Mario almost wanted to stare at it forever, but something tore his attention away from it. While he and MH were looking at the diamond, the purple sand seemed to be jerking in agony. It festered and moved, and eventually started to glow purple. Its glow eventually overtook Master Hand's, and the feeling given by the TAU was overtaken by the dreadful feeling given by the scene happening before him. He tried to get MH's attention, but he was simply overlooked._

"_Yes, yes Mario, I know, the TAU is very beautiful… I dare say it might even rival my own beauty…"_

_By now the glowing purple sand had begun to move even more, and suddenly a stream of sand shot out and struck Master Hand in the chest. He slid across the marble floor and landed a while away. Mario could tell by his lack of movement that he was unconscious. Looking back at the sand, Mario gasped when he saw the mountain had turned into a sort of head. It's overall features were bland, but its eyes glowed a brighter purple than the rest of it. Before Mario could make a move, however, purple streams of sand shot out from all over it's body, before disappearing into different portals._

XxX

Link, who had been listening patiently had finally had a question, "Wait, I don't get it, why would it shoot its tentacle everywhere else, instead of at you? If it was powerful enough take out MH in one hit, it could have done the same to you…"

Mario shook his head, "No, its aim wasn't to take us out. Its aim was to find substance. The day would forever be known as D-Day… All across the universes, the impurities that had escaped from their respective dimensions over the years had returned all at once… All heroes in the Smash Mansions were called back to their homes as the villains were beckoned. The impurities found their substance in the evil beings of their respective lands. For you, the impurities allowed Ganon to return from being banished to the Sacred Realm, gave power to Vaati the Mage, turning him to Vaati the Grand Sorcerer, the Mask of Majora, and creation of the Four Sword and the Demon King Demise."

"The Four Sword? But that was created by the Picos as a sacred Sword! It was the only thing that could harm Vaati!"

"And why do you think that was? I told you, by themselves, the impurities aren't inherently evil. They represent a great power of chaos, that's all. The chaos of the Four Sword split you into four." Mario said, pulling out a starman, "In my world, the impurities prevent us from truly dying and manifest in starmen, giving me temporary invincibility and the ability to smash everything I touch, or, unfortunately for it, everything that touches me. A truly chaotic power, no? It also manifested in the Mushrooms, Fire Flowers and Tanooki Leaves."

Link nodded, "I see, now continue your story, please." Instead of continuing, however, Mario stood up and walked near the edge of the viewing platform, where Link was just moments before.

"I would be happy to, but now isn't the time for story anymore, we must hurry, they're in danger…"

Link looked at Mario confused, and was even more confused when Crazy Hand appeared next to Mario via teleportation, handing him a backpack. Crazy Hand snapped his gloved hand, and a bridge made of energy manifested itself from the viewing platform and into the cloud. He snapped again, and the cloud started to dissipate, letting everyone know it was him that was keeping it up.

"What's going on?" Link asked, but he was being ignored yet again. Mario reached into the backpack and pulled it out, revealing a Fire Flower. He squeezed it, and the flower turned into a glowing ball of energy. Without hesitation, Mario shoved the energy of the Fire Flower into his chest, and his outfit's color changed. The red was changed to white and his overalls were changed from blue to brown. Link had heard of this form before, it was Fire Mario!

As if on cue, strange purple monsters made of flowing sand scrambled out of the hole, across the bridge. They carried guns, swords and boomerangs and made a death run straight for Mario, Link and CH. Link readied his sword, but CH assured it wasn't necessary. As they loomed closer and closer Mario remained motionless at the end of the bridge. He remained this way until they were only a few feet away, before lifting his arm in their direction and firing a beam of fire, incinerating them all and continuing into the hole. When he finished, the area felt noticeably hotter and noticeably purple sand monster free. Mario by now had simply turned to Link as if such an attack was nothing.

"We-a hafta t'go save-a our friends!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... how was it? Please leave a comment while I go to sleep, I'll try to update within the month or next week, but if I break it I'm sorry.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Pit moaned on the floor of the cave in boredom as he waited for Samus to return. She had set out an hour or so ago to look for some food or something, he couldn't remember, all he knew was that by now she was gone for a really really long time and he was tired of waiting. The boredom was almost killing him, so he jumped up and walked to the entrance of the cave. When he looked down at the floor, the sand still refused to enter the cave at all, despite the wind blowing in. He tried to drag some in with his foot, but it still refused to go inside. Pit's eyes lit up and he donned a goofy smile as he finally found something to do.

XxX

Samus rushed through the desert as fast as she could, dodging forming sand monsters as she went. She was running for a good hour now, her zero suit supplying her with limitless energy, looking for something to eat. She glanced behind her, and saw that the sand monsters that she just passed had stopped forming. Even further back, the sand monsters that she had passed a while ago had started to collapse back into sand. She deduced that these… _things_… formed according to a proximity field, and as long as she kept running, there was no way for them to form fast enough to catch her.

Content in her plan, Samus forgot to look where she was going, and promptly tripped over a forming sand humanoid. She grunted as she fell face first into the purple sand. Not skipping a beat, she managed to jump back to a kneeling position and took off again, waiting until she was a few seconds off before checking back. The sand had almost fully manifested in the few seconds she was down, getting almost up to the neck, opposed to before, when they only made it to the waist. Samus cursed at herself in her head, she couldn't afford to make mistakes like that again.

XxX

"So what's going on, Marth?" Ike asked as they made their way through the halls of the now nearly empty Smash Mansion. Most of the newcomers and even some veterans had left due to the incident that happened in Final Destination, leaving only a few champions left. Even when they were here, the Mansion was entirely too big, leaving most of the residents able to secure entire floors as their own, as with Samus' case. Now that most of them were gone, the place had a ghostly feel to it, and Ike didn't like it.

"MH issued a mass evacuation for all underleveled fighters", Marth remarked as he opened a door and checked yet another room, "Whatever's going on is big, and we cannot afford any casualties. Most of the kids have been sent back to their home dimensions, but in the case that they're either too afraid or too courage stupid to go, we're here to do a little sweeping."

Ike shivered at the words, but pretended to swell his chest in pride, "I guess that means that I'm powerful enough to make MH's cut?"

Marth smirked, "Yes, but barely" he said, before slamming a door he had just opened, causing Ike to jump. Marth chuckled a bit to himself, before continuing, "Its okay to be a little scared Ike, I am too. Some very powerful champions were sent home, some of which gave even I a challenge" he said, gesturing to Wario's door, "but I'm sure everything will be alright. As soon as this is all over we can return to the Fire Emblem dimension together, okay? Slay some beasts, spend some gold, hell, I might even buy you some new armor, hows that sound?"

Ike smiled, "That sounds good" he said as they walked down some stairs and into the main lobby. Their footsteps seemed to echo throughout the entire Mansion, each step seemingly louder than the last. They walked in silence, Ike following Marth through what seemed an endless myriad of doors. After a while the smooth marble floor that Marth was used to was replaced with a lush red carpeted one, and with the entrance through another door the two were in a long hall of sorts.

"Where are we, Marth?" Ike asked, a little creeped out.

"Um, I guess you can say we are at the beginning… and the end…"

"C'mon Marth, I'm not in the mood for your riddles" Ike retorted, as they walked down the hall. For a while Marth didn't respond, at least, not until they came upon a glass case sitting upon a pedestal to the side of a wall of the hallway. Its contents were empty, but upon the wall directly behind it sat a large picture of a large, fat man in a biker's jacket and hot pink pants. On his hands he wore torn biker gloves and on his head he wore a yellow cap with a W on it. Indented in the framing of the picture was the name, "Wario." Ike looked at it for a couple seconds, before turning and realizing that there was another one directly across from it, this time of a small yellow mouse with red cheeks, who he recognized as Pikachu. Sure enough, on the framing bore the yellow mouse's name, but in the glass case beneath it was a small statue of him as well, standing on a little circle that had the Smash Mansion insignia on it. His picture was different though… It was faded in some areas.

Ike turned back to Marth, who was now looking at him while they continued down the hall, passing more pictures and glass cases. Most cases were empty, but some still held the little statues. Ike opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could Marth started answering.

"We are in the Hall of Trophies, Ike. In this Hallway a picture and trophy of each champion summoned to the Smash Mansion are held and kept" he said, before pointing down to the far end of the hall, "and at the end, is Master and Crazy Hand's rooms."

Ike whistled at the thought of finally seeing their benevolent and insane caretaker's rooms, but decided to ask a question first, "Wait, Marth… why are there some cases without statu-, er, I mean trophies in them?"

"Well, those people aren't here anymore, they were sent back home for whatever reason MH was so concerned about. We only exist here because the trophies do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Ike, now shh, we're almost there"

Ike nodded as they passed both his and Marth's trophy and portrait. They were both polished to an immaculate sheen, but as they passed something caught his eye. Was there a… a spot on Marth's picture? Oh well, all pictures were bound to damage over time, and Marth had been in the Smash Mansion longer than he was. As they neared the end of the hall, more and more cases had trophies occupying them, but the amount was still far too small for Ike.

"Being alone in such a big place like this is bound to give anyone the creeps…" he mumbled, mostly to himself. This didn't prevent Marth from hearing it though.

"Don't worry, we won't be alone for much longer." He whispered as they reached the end of the hallway. The long corridor ended in a rather plain, gold door. Marth reached out his hand and turned the handle, before gently pushing it. The sight marveled Ike, as sounds of popping were heard in the hallway behind him.

XxX

"Damn it!" Samus shouted as she dodged yet another boomerang from the still forming sand monsters. She had been careless after finding something in the desert, now holstered onto her back, and even a little cocky after finding some food. Because of this, on her way back to the cave she unknowingly allowed herself to be grabbed by a sand monster that had somehow formed. It had pinned her to the ground, not for too long before she elbowed it into disexistance, but before she could stand back up, enough of the things had formed around her to make a small battalion. In their hands they held fire flowers, amazingly, as well as super scopes and boomerangs, while some just wore gloves. She had thought that she would just beat some and make a run for it, but she found out all too late that fully formed monsters not only don't disappear, but they chase her. Before she could run more than a yard away from the things, a charged super scope blast sent her flying. As she was coughing up sand, she was surrounded by the creatures again, and more of them were simply forming.

And that was the situation Samus found herself in. "Back off!" she yelled as she swung her leg and kicked another creature across the dunes. It red glowing eyes flickered before fading, and its body collapsed back into sand. Samus sighed as she turned to catch an oversized boomerang that was heading for her, spotting two more creatures forming in the distance. With a grunt she sent the boomerang back at the creature who threw it. It had managed to not only take out its original owner, but the two that were forming in the background. As it changed course and started to head back to her, Samus could hear the telltale sign of a super scope charging behind her. Without missing a beat, she grabbed the boomerang that had returned to her and spun around, holding the boomerang in front of her like a shield, just in time the catch the blast that had been fired. With a grunt, she managed to push the blast back, its explosion wreaking a few sand beasts along with it. Out of the smoke, however, five more sand monsters grew, and Samus once again cursed as she realized she was surrounded again.

'_Crap_' she thought, now swinging the boomerang wildly, managing to take out a few. No matter how many she managed to take out, a couple more managed to take its place. A few more minutes of this, she knew, and she would be completely surrounded by an entire army of the things.

While she was swinging, two creatures with gloves jumped out behind her. Her fighting instincts kicking in, Samus spun and managed to dispose of one in mid-air, the other, however, managed to make it to the ground. With unbelievable speed, it connected punches to her leg, thigh and stomach, causing Samus to reel a bit. Recovering, Samus swung the boomerang with all her might, but before it could make contact with the creature's head, it lifted its gloved hand and stopped it with ease, before pulling it from her grasp and throwing it away. Samus jumped back to distance herself from the menace, but it proved useless as the thing simply charged her. Samus sighed, hand to hand combat it was.

The two exchanged blows for a few seconds before Samus caught a punch from the freakishly strong sand creature, then pulled it in for a knee to the gut. It instantly vanished into nonexistence, and Samus grinned to herself, she had indeed grown strong. Her victory moment was cut short when she heard multiple super scopes being charged. As she turned, her face showed both fury and anger as she almost literally stared into the scopes of three super… scopes…

XxX

"_Damn it!" a small girl yelled as she was pushed back yet again. Her small swords fell mercilessly out of her reach behind her, as the menacing creature in front of her advanced. Its figure was masked in the flames it walked in, but its large silhouette could easily be seen. It had a figure akin to a dragon without wings as it approached the small girl on all four of its claws. It completely dwarfed the small girl in size as it raised its claw, which in and of itself was larger than the feeble human girl. _

"_Damn you!" the girl, wearing an orange sweatshirt with scraps of armor strapped on here and there, shouted, "I'll never allow you to take my planet!"_

_As the claw came down to make a crater in the earth, the girl rolled backwards and barely dodged it. Without hesitation, she turned and made a run for her swords. When she reached them, she wasted no time and grabbed them before dashing back at the creature as it now emerged from the flame. It was, horrible to say the least. Its blood red skin was covered by a layer of hard gray scales that grew on its body in the shape of armor. Its claws seemed to be a foot long each and their lethality was matched only by its menacing, bloodstained teeth. Despite all this, the girl ran forward with not a hint of fear in her eyes, no, instead it was filled with rage. The monster reached to swing again, but the girl just ducked to the ground, just below its reach. She then jumped up and stabbed both swords into a small crack in the scale armor of the beast, striking skin and managing to conjure a small flesh wound. The beast screamed in agony, before reversing the direction of its claw and backhanding the girl across the field again. She thudded a few times before rolling to a stop. When she rose again, she was a little roughed up and bruised in some places. But she continued nonetheless, showing no signs of letting up._

_This time around, she hadn't dropped her swords, and as such was able to rush straight back at the monster. When she neared it, she kept her speed, and rushed up the massive arm of creature. When she reached the shoulder she pivoted on her foot and, taking a firm stance, plunged both swords into the exposed skin in what she assumed was the neck. The monster roared again, in more pain than before. The girl smiled, cherishing her small victory, but as soon as her celebration started, it ended, the creature using its previously hidden tail to sweep the girl off its back. This time she hit the ground hard, and it took her a few moments to recover. During this time the dragon had been trying to shake the blades out of his neck, but to no avail, on the contrary, the blades only cut deeper and deeper._

_The girl rose again, but she could feel sharp pains in her torso, indicating she may have wounded or broken something. She could also feel that her arm was broken, and as such it lay useless at her side. She gripped it, wincing at the pain, she would have to endure for now._

_The monster turned its whole body to the girl, resigning to its fate. The blades were now so deep in that it couldn't move its neck, so it simply moved his whole body. With a lunge, the monster made to bite at the girl. Instead of running away, the girl took a running start at the creature. The monster bit at where he thought she would be, but she stopped short, causing the monster to bite at the ground, lodging its jaws in the hard dirt. Wasting no time, the girl let go of her damaged arm with a slight hiss and reached into her sweatshirt, revealing a grenade._

"_Dine in hell, beast" she said, before mercilessly shoving it up the monster's nose as far as she could. She made a run for it, and as soon as she was out of the blast radius, the grenade went off, completely obliterating the monster's head. The blast caused her already weakened 11 year old body to fall. She tried to get up again, but her legs felt like jelly. She guessed she had no more strength left, and simply lay there, basking in the flames and her first monster kill. She looked back at the village falling to shreds due to the beasts, and was a little startled that she didn't really feel anything now that it was gone. She never really had any family or friends, only passing acquaintances, of which she could only feel the faintest of connections to. She supposed she would miss the meat man who always gave her a slab of meat for dinner, or the vegetable lady who saved her some of her best produce, but surely they got out, right? That white idiot would have made sure of that. Her mind wandered to the idiot in question, and for a second she found herself worrying about him, but she had no time for that, she had to go take on some more beasts. She tried again to move, but found that each time she tried she only made it worse. She pouted, flopping back on the dirt. There was only one of those things in the area anyway, everything would be o-_

_Her musings were cut short when bloodcurdling screams rang through the air. Instinctively her body tensed up, and she could feel chills running down her spine. That wasn't the sound of one of the monsters… no... at least, not one of the ones that she had just beaten. No… these were much… much worse. She broke into a cold sweat. She had to get away from here, now! Even if she came at those things at full power, she knew she wasn't ready for the slaughter that was coming… and when they came… they would be coming for her soon enough._

_She mustered up energy she didn't know she had, probably from the adrenaline she now had pumping through her fear addled body. Using her arm, she tried to drag herself… Where though? She mentally chastised herself, __**ANYWHERE**__ would be a better place than where she was now. _

_The girl whipped her head back and forth. She knew she was on the outskirts of town already, even if she was close enough to the buildings to hide in one, there would be no way those buildings wouldn't have already been engulfed in flame. She shivered, somewhere in the back of her head she thought that even that would be a better predicament than the one that was coming._

_Clawing with her remaining arm, the girl managed to pull herself a couple feet from her original place. At this point she was just trying to get away. She stopped and cringed for a moment as she heard the screams again, this time a little closer. She guessed she had mere moments before they got here, and if she couldn't hide, she was dead. Clawing with more vigor than before, she managed to spot a ditch caused by the rampaging of now gone monsters. She clawed towards it, but had to stop yet again as the screams came yet again. She could feel the sweat coating her whole body now, and it wasn't from the fire. With a grunt, she now employed her whole body to the effort at hand, squirming a bit while she pulled at the ground. Sure, it made her torso ache, but she could handle that. With that, she made it to the relatively close ditch in record time, and with another grunt, flipped herself into the ditch. She landed with a thud, causing more pain throughout her body, but at least she was safe. Just in time too, for as soon as she landed, she heard the heavy stomping of monsters again, but this time they were accompanied by something else… it was the sound of wings flapping. She heard the monsters groaning to one another as the wings started to flap even harder. With a screech, she could hear the sound of armored tail against scale, and she knew that the flying one was commanding the others. In total she guessed there were three out there, two of the ones she had just fought, and one flying one commanding the troupe. _

_The two monsters groaned as one set of monstrous footsteps continued forward, stopping near what she assumed was the body… It had to be, that was the reason they came, after all, to get to the dead body and extract it from the warzone. She sighed when the second one joined the first, and with a groan, she had guessed they were taking the body away. She guessed right, the monsters' footsteps seemed to be going away, getting slightly fainter amongst the scent of flame that infested the area. She let out another breath… it seems she would be okay._

_It was then that she noticed that the flapping stayed constant…_

'_No', she thought._

_The flapping seemed to be coming closer…_

'_No no no no no!'_

_How__could__she__forget__? __The two monsters came to take away the body… The commander came to take revenge._

_The girl started to hyperventilate as she could feel the shadow of death come to reign over her. In reality, it was the monster's shadow, cast by its destructive flames behind it, looming over her body as it came closer, probably sniffing her out. The flapping of its wings now caused a small gust overhead, symbolized by the bits of earth and gravel falling into the ditch, partially covering her in dirt. In a last dith attempt, she tried to play dead, a feat she knew she could do well. The commanders still ate their prey, dead or alive, but she still hoped against hope that he had a big breakfast. _

_The flapping monster was now over her, she could tell as much from the sound of the flapping wings. Her eyes still closed, she could hear the devastating power each flap of those wings held now that it was closer, the wind beating down on her almost seeming to take away her breath. Sparing a glance, she peeked up at the monster to see that it wasn't looking down at her. No, she knew they weren't the smartest of creature, but she never would have thought that it was too stupid to look down. Seeing it fully, the girl bit her cheek to prevent herself from screaming in terror. _

_The beast looked like something from a nightmare. Its entire body was bony, its chest showing off its ribcage. Its appendages were bony as well, and each extended to show menacing claws, on both its hands and feet. It was just out of her sight, but she knew there was a tail with a spade like growth on the end, waiting to stab its next victim. These were all horrible features, but to top it all, was its ugly mug. In short, it was an alien pterodactyl. She started biting harder, almost drawing blood, this creature was known simply as…_

"_Ridley"_

_The beast roared, raising it head into the air as it picked up something she could not possibly imagine. It prepared to take off, probably at its new prey, before a spear ran it through, impaling its bony hide. It collapsed haphazardly backwards, just outside the ditch, its tail feeding into it. Samus barely held back a gasp… The tail… it was horrendous. All over it were scars proving it was a battle hardened soldier. She gulped. The soldiers that she knew that spear belonged to were dead men. _

_With a battle cry, she heard a small group of them charge headfirst toward the monster that was now sitting just above her. With a cry of its own, the monster reached up and pulled the spear out of its chest as if it were nothing. Standing up, it stretched its wings and unhinged its jaw, revealing a large, gaping mouth. The men's battle cried turned into cries of fear as their footsteps turned in the other direction. Wherever they were meaning to run, however, was inconsequential. With a huff, a ball of fire shot from the monster's mouth, and an explosion rang in the girl's ears. The men's screams as they burned to death etched its place in her mind... Just what did she get herself into?_

_The Ridley above her closed its gaping mouth, content with its kill. The girl, who had been lucky so far, was counting her luck again as the monster seemed to prepare to take off again. Looking up, she forgot about the tail that still hung in the ditch. Without warning, the tail wrapped itself around her neck, pulling her up to be level with its owner's large yellow eyes. It roared in her face, giving the girl access to the beast's long, thin teeth firsthand. She screamed, and if she had any moisture left in her body she might have peed herself. _

_Not wanting to give up on life yet, the girl started thrashing around in the monster's grip as her air ran out. The monster was now preparing to eat her, bringing her closer and closer to its mouth. The closer she got, she more she thrashed, however, and in another stroke of luck, she managed to kick one of its sickly teeth, breaking it. Ridley roared, before throwing the girl away as if she was trash. When she came to a stop on ground, she started breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. When she did, she could see the monster a while away, still shaking in pain. She tried crawling away again, but the best laid plans…_

_Ridley whipped its body around and unhinged its jaw. It was readying another ball of fire._

_Her eyes widened._

_The ball of fire was shot._

_She closed her eyes, as the heat grew closer and closer._

'_KABOOM' was the only sound that could be heard. It almost shattered the girl's eardrums. She screamed in pain, and she could swear she could feel blood seeping out her ears._

_Wait, she could feel?_

_Opening her eyes, she saw that instead of an inferno, there was a boy in front of her. He wore white pants and a spiked belt, although the spikes were more ornaments. On his feet he wore simple sneakers, colors of white and black. On his body he wore nothing, his white sweater wrapped around his hands as he held an enormous board of wood in front of him, successfully blocking the fireball. With a grunt he threw the now flaming board to the ground. He then reached down to his feet and picked up two swords she recognized as her own. He examined them for a bit, before looking up at the Ridley. It seemed to flinch and back down from the 12 year old boy's stare._

_After getting his desired effect, the boy simply turned around to look at the girl. The face he showed the monster was gone, as now the boy from her childhood's stare only held compassion and worry. She shrunk under his gaze, but luckily for her he closed his eyes as he smiled._

"_You owe me one" _

XxX

Samus's eyes widened as she looked into the glare of the super scope's blasts, but she refused to look away. If she was going to die, she would die like a warrior, looking death in its face and then probably try to kick its ass. The shots fired simultaneously and the shine increased as they neared her eyes. A single tear rolled down Samus' unblinking eyes. She was outside of the Smash Mansion.

She would not respawn.

XxX

Pit was happily piling sand just outside the cave, enamored by its ability to resist the cave when he heard an explosion in the far distance. Only one thought came to mind as he dropped the purple sand.

"Samus"


	7. Chapter 7: Reunite

**_Okay. first off, I'm sorry. I've been swamped with homework and certain letters on my keyboard stopped working. I had actually finished this chapter last year but couldn't submit it without finishing it. I'm sorry. I don't see myself updating very quickly unless you guys can donate a keyboard, but until then I'll try my best to copy paste my words into existence. I love you guys, however many of you are left, and I'm sorry once again._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Reunite<p>

Fire Mario walked confidently through the portal and into the Subspace, with Link following closely behind him. Without looking back, Mario waved his hand over his shoulder, which Crazy Hand responded to by waving back. Nodding, Mario just kept walking deeper into the Subspace desert. Link looked back and forth between the two, obviously confused.

"So you mean we're really going to go in here and save them? This place looks huge! How are we going to find them in here?" he asked, looking around him in all directions. Besides the still open portal, that was now being closed by the cloud barrier, all Link could see was purple sand in all directions. He didn't know why, but the place gave him the creeps. Before he could receive an answer, some purple sand started to rise between him and Mario. After a few seconds it bulged and formed a humanoid creature much like the ones that attacked them from the portal. In its hand, purple sand flowed to become a super scope, and without hesitation it raised it to shoot at Link.

"So you wanna fight, huh?" Link said, reaching back to retrieve the Master Sword and slice it in half, when suddenly, Mario's gloved fist was through the being's face. The being turned back to sand and collapsed around Mario's fist, and without saying a word, he turned back around and continued his walk, "Does that answer your question?"

Link nodded and unsheathed the Master Sword. He somehow knew that there would be more of these fights in the near future.

XxX

Samus felt as if she were floating in an empty abyss. She could no longer feel the shifting sand below her as the flare and heat from the super scopes seemed to fade in the distance. All senses seemed lost to her as she suspended in the air, free of all trials and tribulations. All she could see was white, and for some reason she felt calm, and safe. Already, she could hear the angels calling out to her…

Sa… mu….

Yes, soon she would be able to depart, and never have to worry about those stupid sand monsters, or those stupid metroids, or that stupid angel boy. Soon she would be able to depart for the land of the game over, and meet up with her friend.

Sam… us!

Yes, angels! Come take her away from this floating abyss! And while they're at it, banish the stupid boy with the wings…

Samus!

Samus winced, there was always the chance that the boy would be able to follow her up there as well…

"Samus wake up!" were the words that knocked Samus out of her stupor. She felt her eyes open, but could still see nothing but white. Noticing the softness of the white, she pulled her face back to notice that her face was buried in the toga of Pit, who was now holding her bridal style. Looking up at him, she could see that his face was completely serious, and if one looked hard enough, a little angry. He was looking over his shoulder at something, and whatever it was, it didn't make him happy. She followed his gaze to see an enormous crater in the sand where a super scope blast was. It easily spanned a size equivalent to a floor of the Smash Mansion. '_That could have been me'_ she thought.

It was around now that she noticed she was looking down at the blast from an angle, which meant she was in the air. She looked back at Pit to see that his wings were shining blue, turning his previously smaller wings to great behemoths that allowed him to carry them both. She felt her face get hotter, and she could feel a blush on her face. She had been blushing since she woke up in Pit's arms, but she didn't realize it.

"W-What are you doing you idiot? Put me down!" she screamed, starting to struggle out of his grip. Pit's face turned from serious to comical as he now struggled to keep her in his arms.

"Quit it Samus! We're a bunch of yards in the air! If I put you down now, you'll die!" he said between dodging her wildly thrown punches. She didn't seem to be listening though, so he tried another method.

"QUIT IT SAMUS!" he screamed in his most commanding voice, causing her to stop immediately. This surprised both warriors, causing them to just stare at each other, Samus in complete shock, and Pit in shock as well, though he concealed it by using the same eyes he used to command the armies of Paluntena.

Samus was the first to speak, "W-well then… I suggest you get us to the ground..." she said, almost in an offhand whisper.

"Y-Yeah… I'll do that" Pit responded in a similar tone. They said nothing else as Pit slowly descended to the ground, now a mile or so away from the blast.

As soon as they touched ground, Samus sprung from Pit's arms and rushed away, concealing her blush. Pit looked at her in astonishment, wondering why she was acting so weird, "Hey Samus… you okay?"

Samus didn't answer as she continued to sit in the sand trying to shake off her red face in vain. Why did he make her blush? That didn't happen since… ever... In mid of her thoughts she looked up to see sand forming ahead of her and immediately she smashed it into pieces. She turned around and was surprised to see Pit not doing the same.

"Hey Angel-face!" Samus yelled, her blush now over, "it'd be smart to start kicking some sand right now!"

Pit, however, didn't seem to be listening as the creatures reformed again while some with gloves jumped straight at the boy. Samus rushed ahead to intercept when she something that surprised her. The boy had it under control!

Pit swiftly dodged the first hit by tilting his head to the right, before thrusting his shoulder forward, knocking the wind out of the creature. The second one reappeared behind him and attempted to grab him, only for Pit to bend and elbow the poor thing, sending it to the ground in what it registered as pain. Both jumped back as they tried to recover, but Pit wouldn't let them get that chance as he rushed forward to finish them, only for another one to form and grapple him from the back. Pit struggled with his bond while one of the downed ones recovered and rushed at him again, ready to punch him in the ribs. Pit saw this and flipped over his captor and thrust him into the punch instead, causing the poor thing to dispel into sand. Wasting no time, Pit now caught the outstretched hand of the creature and tossed him into his still recovering teammate, making them both collapse back into sand.

Samus would be impressed, had she not been now dodging the flames of other creatures as they spawned. Some of them were easily taken out by her gun, but others were harder to take care of. She slid under the flames of Fire Flower that a creature was aiming at her, and snatched it from him, before upper cutting it something fierce, making it collapse.

"Time to die, idiots" she mumbled as she squeezed the stem of the large flower, causing the petals to spin and emit fire. She waved the item in an arc, burning several other approaching creatures and returning them to sand. Afterwards, the flower ran out of fire and collapsed into sand as well. She looked around to see that more and more sand creatures were already forming and some were making their way over even now. Some held bats and some held power swords.

'_Crap, I'm here again…_' Samus thought as she picked up an unused bat off the floor, swinging it to get a hang of it. '_At least he's here too…_' she thought again, before catching herself and shaking her head. Was she relieved that the little angel was here? No… Having an ally was always a good thing. That had to be the reason for her relief. She swung the bat hard at an incoming creature, square in its jaw. It turned back to sand before it even reached the ground.

Pit ducked under a punch and caught a bat before spinning and sending its owner into the swing of a laser sword. Without a pause he thrust the bat behind him and took out another creature, before grabbing its flower before it hit the ground. Jumping in the air, on his way down he started to spin, activating the fire flower and raining fire on his enemies below, now that he and Samus were far enough away from each other. When he landed, his enemies were now ash around him as he proceeded to rush into his enemies, the fire flower now depleted.

Samus was thoroughly impressed by the little guy's power. She hadn't expected him to be anything other than an archer. She genuinely thought that she would be the only one who had a backup technique. While watching his movements out the corner of her eyes, she raised her elbow into the gut of another creature, effectively clearing the area, for now. She relaxed for a second, exiting her battle pose before analyzing Pit's. Something about the way he fought seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey brat, that's a nice fighting style" she commented, turning back to the hazel haired boy. Said boy blushed a bit as he relaxed.

"Um… thanks, Samus…" he said, rubbing the back of his head. He moved to congratulate her too with a high five when he noticed more sand starting to rise up around him. Samus noticed this as well, and started running immediately.

"Keep up angel boy!" she yelled back to the boy. Pit stood there astonished, before starting to follow her. A sand monster jumped up to intercept him but Pit roundhouse kicked it into nonexistence, never stopping his stride. Within seconds he caught up to the bounty hunter as she rounded over a dune.

"Its funny, by now there would be like a million more of these things surrounding us but I guess we got luck-" Samus started before stopping, a look of pure horror on her face as she looked down at the scene below her, her face seeming pale in the warm light. Pit hadn't noticed her stopping, and kept running, bumping into her and causing them both to fall into the sand.

"Pfft, what gives! They're still forming behind us! We need to… go…" Pit started, but gasped as he saw what was going on ahead of them. Right ahead of them, were around 100 creatures with super scopes. All of them fully charged and about to fire.

XxX

Link couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. Hacking and slashing through an army of enemies before him, sometimes completely outclassing the enemy swordsmen, he took down near legions that stood before him with only his sword and shield. His kill count was in the thousands and he hadn't even taken out his secret weapon that Mario had tossed him a while ago. Thanks to the lingering magic he was nowhere near tired as he blocked a boomerang strike from above, only to do a spin attack in order to clear him some room. Those unlucky enough to get slashed simply fell to pieces, and he loved it. He prepared to charge into the throng again, but stopped when he heard Mario laugh, and he quickly ducked, holding the Hylian shield above him as Mario's twin fire dragons seared the area, once again clearing it. Link nodded to the little destructive plumber after seeing him for the first time in a while, and instantly they took off again.

Link smiled as he remembered his interaction with the newbie…

XxX

_Flashback_

_Link looked around the dark, creepy area, still feeling the heat of Mario's last attack, when the angel Pit glided in from nowhere and landed behind him, his face almost delirious at first, but relieved when he saw them._

"_Ah… so that explosion was you guys?" Pit laughed, his fast heartbeat almost visible through his toga. _

"_Yeah" was all Link was able to say. Such destructive power was out of this, or at least his world._

"_It'sa me!" Mario toted gleefully, strolling over to the two, before shaking Pit's hand. Pit went along with it, being shaken by Mario's enthusiasm, but eventually shook back, showing remarkable strength by matching Mario's. Eventually their handshake broke, and Pit decided to ask his question._

"_So does this mean that Samus found you guys? We can go home now?" he asked, hopefully. Mario and Link looked at each other hesitantly._

"_Wait… Samus isn't with you?" Link asked._

"_No… she set out for food or something a while ago. I thought she might have escaped when I heard your explosion… So she's not with you guys?" _

_Both heroes shook their heads. _

"_Then that means that I have to go look for her…" Pit concluded, opening his wings, preparing to fly off in search when he was intercepted by Link, who was grabbing his arm. _

"_What are you talking about? We came here to rescue you! Listen, we'll get Samus, you need to go through the clouds. Crazy is waiting for you on the other side."_

_His words didn't seem to get through to Pit, however, as the winged hero just turned back and tried to fly once again. Link struggled with holding him back, however and tried a different approach._

"_I will not have a death on my hands, angel! I will bring you back as a trophy is I have to!" Link yelled, retrieving the Master Sword from its sheathe. Pit saw this and his eyes narrowed as he reached back to grab his bow, but frowned when he remembered he no longer had it. Link's sword came down in an rush, and instantly Pit brought out Paluntena's shield, its sacred gold and steel creating sparks against the Blade of Evil's Bane._

_The two fighters were pushed back by each other's blows. They both took a second to recover before both of them rushed at each other again. Mere seconds before they were to meet again, Mario appeared in between and lit the ground ablaze. _

"_Graagh!" Pit yelled as he jumped clear of the searing hot flames. _

"_What gives, Mario?" Link asked, also trying to compose himself. Mario said nothing as his flames died down in the cool purple sand. Still silent, Mario walked over to Pit, and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a nod, Pit has a look of surprise on his face, before its replaced by a smile and he flies off._

"_The hell Mario!" Link asked, surprised._

"_Behind you" Mario answered. Without even turning around, Link plunged his sword into the stomach of a rising sand creature. _

"_What would you do if Zelda was stuck out there?" Mario asked, walking past Link and towards the battalion of sand creatures that had formed from Pit's travel to their location. Link said nothing._

"_I thought so." Mario said, handing Link a white mask with certain markings on it. When link took it, his eyes bulged as he realized what it was. The instant it touched his skin, Link felt a dark power rush through his body. While it made him feel empowered, he also felt poisoned by its presence. Without hesitation he shoved it in his magical pouch with the rest of his items, where the mask could lay dormant._

"_Where did you get this?" Link asked._

"_A very Crazy source" Mario answered. At this, Link nodded, before looking off in the direction of the winged hero, who was now barely a speck in the distance._

'_Be careful man, and I may just acknowledge you as a hero."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry it was so short, I will try to update sooner...<em>**


End file.
